Prince of Mobius
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETED Sonic & Co. go on holiday in Mobotropolis, when a rebel group attacks the Kingdom of Acorn. Sonic is forced to reveal the truth about himself to Sally.


Before we begin: 

I wrote this more as a "What If" story, but it IS meant to take 

place in the MAIN Sonic Universe. I've written a Sonic story in the past 

that was a what if SatAM was mixed into the SU Universe. This is different. 

This is more of a What if SU was mixed into SatAM? This would also explain 

some of the more questionable elements in the Sonic Comics such as why 

Max puts down Sonic no matter WHAT he does (And I'm NOT buying that 180 

emotional turn that he did in #77 either!) 

~author 

PS, that character Shayne Ranay is NOT me, but a character I named after 

myself. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

"Prince of Mobius" 

by Shayne Thames 

All Sonic the Hedgehog characters and related indicia © and TM Sega of 

America, Inc. 

Shayne Ranay and related characters belong to the author. 

Gryph Griffin belongs to Katie Shiver. 

E-Mail suggestions and/or comments (any and all flames will be deleted 

without further notice) 

to me at: 

Shayne_Thames@sounicunderground.net 

This document may be freely distributed as long as it is not modified in 

any way. 

Be sure to visit our website at 

http://www.sonicunderground.net/ 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Prologue: 

"The year was 3217. We were in what was called 'The Great War', that had 

lasted for many generations. Determined to put an effort into the war, many 

of our palace staff signed up to help fight in the war against the 

Overlanders. 

"Our dear friend Max's wife had JUST had a baby boy, and now that he 

knows his wife was safe, Max resigned as Royal Chef to be a soldier in the 

war. Pretty soon Max's squadron was led into a remote section of the Crystal 

Kingdom, a dark and evil place that many rarely travel through. Max 

realized that the overlanders sent a fake message that they were gonna be 

in this place, for it was a trap. Demonic warriors rose from the pits of 

Hell and killed most of the soldiers. Max, being the only survivor, was 

possessed by a demon of evil and greed, but he dared not show it, for he 

merely returned to my husband and me, reporting the bad news of death upon 

the warriors. Shocked as we were, we decided to make an ultimate move of 

desperation. My husband and I, soon packed up and left home to fight in 

the war, leaving our dear friend, a natural in leadership, in charge of 

the Crystal Kingdom AND Crystal City. 

"Months passed, but we finally came home; victorious of the battle, not 

the war. But when we returned, we were shocked: Crystal City was literally 

transformed. It kind of reminded me of a midevil setting mixed with the 

technologies of today. The castle was no longer crystal, but a mix of 

marble and cocina. As we walked through the city, even citizens were 

acting strange. No one cheered, no one bowed like they do when royalty was 

in their presence. We were agasted when the guards would not let us in the 

gates of our palace! I knew Max too well for this. THIS was wrong. Even my 

brother in law was acting strange. He treated us like family, sure, but he 

also kept going on about the 'miracles' that 'King Max' did in the last 

few months. He was finally able to get us inside, seeing how he 'is' the 

Minister of Science. First he introduced us to Warlord Julian (no one knew 

what happened to our previous warlord, Kodos)and his nephew Snively, then, 

King Max himself. Sure, he treated the people with kindness and heart, but 

his cold stare at us when we walked in told us we were no longer welcomed 

here. 

"Out of the presence of my brother-in-law, he banished us from his 

kingdom, Mobotropolis, forever. We were forced to leave. Realizing that the 

people were under a 'spell', we left, simply telling Sir Charles Hedgehog, 

my brother-in-law, that we were moving. 

"3219 must of been our grandest year, despite our current situation. My 

husband and I lived out in the Great Forest, when there, I received the 

greatest gift; I gave birth to triplets. Two boys and a girl, all a 

different color; I gave them wonderful names. My oldest born was my little 

girl Sonia, her color a nice pink. The middle child was my wonderful boy 

Manic, his color a lush green. But my YOUNGEST child was very small. In 

the few minutes that he was born....we weren't sure if he was even gonna 

make it. His color was a bright blue, much like his father. I let my 

husband hold Sonia and Manic while I held my youngest child close to my 

heart and prayed he'd survive. Sir Charles had decided to have him rushed 

to the hospital, despite Max's order. For two weeks, my dear child, which 

I named Maurice, was under Intensive Care. He pulled through. It was a 

miracle. 

"3220, I was visited by my old royal advisor, the Oracle of Dephius. 

The Oracle lived up north in the snowy ice caps. From here, he told me the 

'Prophecy of the Ancients' which CLEARLY says that one day, my children 

and I will reunite to form the Council of Four, from which all evil will 

be vanquished. But into doing so, I had to give up my children. From here, 

it was only a matter of time, before my children learns the truth about who 

the true monarchs of Mobius are." 

~Queen Aleena 

Chapter 1: 

"Hey, what's that?" 

"Lemme see!" 

"What is it, sugah?" 

"What eez that theng?" 

"Okay everyone, cool it," Sonic the Hedgehog started, holding up the 

piece of paper. "It's an invitation from Sal and Elias: They want us to 

spend the next two weeks in the palace to celebrate the holidays!" 

"Hooray! We're gonna have a vacation!!!" Tails Prower cheered. 

"That's great!" Rotor the Walrus said. 

"Yea, nice to know ol' King Acorn isn't sucha party pooper sometimes," 

Bunnie Rabbot commented. 

"Oui, I am agreeing, Madmoselle Bunnie," Antoine D'Colette said. 

Sonic looked around suspiciously. 

"Alright, where's Odor-Head?" 

"Geoffory St. John's on a secret service mission with Wombat Stu, 

Hershey, Heavy and Bomb. There's been rumors about a secret underground 

rebellion plotting against the King himself!" Rotor informed. 

Sonic's eyes widened at the mention of an underground rebellion, but 

quickly shook the thought off. No way would things start back up now. 

"Well, anyway, there's shuttle waiting to carry us to the palace. Go 

ahead and pack up: the shuttle won't leave until sunset, so that gives us 

the whole day to pack." Sonic informed. Rotor just stared at him. Sonic 

looked back. "What?" 

"Err, Sonic, you didn't sound like yourself when you said that." 

Sonic shook his head clear. "Aww, don't worry 'bout it, Rotor my main 

walrus. This hedgehog is never, NEVER uncool. Now come on, we're on a 

vacation!!!" 

Rotor smiled and ran off with the others to his hut to pack up his 

stuff. Sonic revved up and started speeding into the Great Forest. He 

decided he had PLENTY of time to run some laps in the Great Forest before 

he went to pack. 

It took him some time before he realized he was being followed. He 

looked up to find Tails flying overhead. 

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called down. 

"Heya little bro!" Sonic called back. "What's up?" 

"Oh, nothin much Sonic!" Tails said. "You gonna pack?" 

"Yea, I just felt like running, buddy! I'm just excited!" Sonic said. 

"That's cool! Hey! Race ya back to Knothole!" Tails called. 

"Your're on!" Sonic said. Tails giggled and took off, Sonic letting him 

get a head start. Sonic was about to take off when someone called his name. 

"Sonic!" 

Sonic stopped and looked towards where he heard his name, in the 

bushes. A shadow tossed something at him. 

"Catch!" 

Sonic caught it with ease. 

"Um, thanks, but who-" Sonic started then looked up again. The figure 

was gone. Sonic quickly slipped the object in the cuff of his glove and 

took off again. 

Back in Knothole, Tails was actually the first to arrive with Sonic 

comin in 3 seconds later. 

"Aww, no FUN, Sonic! You LET me win!" Tails said. "What happened 

anyway?" 

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry lil' bro. Got held up back there. Maybe 

next time you'll win for real." 

"Yea, right." Tails giggled and took off to pack. Sonic finally gave up 

and went to his hut to pack. Locking the door, pulling down the shades, 

and lighting a candle, Sonic pulled the object from his glove. It was a 

locket, with a royal blue background, and a gold colored "H" raised on the 

surface. Sonic breathed with awe. He recognized the symbol and opened up the 

locket. A little slip of paper fell out. Sonic picked it up and read it: 

"We are in danger of being exposed and executed. Keep a tight hold on 

yourself because Acorn's greed is to become worse." 

Shocked, Sonic crumpled the paper and set it afire with the candle, 

tossing it in the fireplace. When the cinders burned out, the room grew 

dark and quiet. The day was nearly upon them, and sooner or later, 

everyone had to know. Setting his mind on guard, Sonic soon packed up his 

things. It was nearly sunset and everyone was gonna be waiting for him. 

Before he left, Sonic pulled a wooden box out of a drawer and stowed it in 

his sack. Indeed the time was coming. 

Chapter 2: 

Sunset. The shuttle took off and headed south, towards the majestic 

Mobotropolis. Everyone was trying to find something to do on their 2 hour 

trip. Usually at Sonic's speed it'd only take him 15 minutes to get there, 

but he decided to hang with his friends and watch the sun set. Tails was 

playing with a paddleball, Rotor was looking up family history on the 

shuttle's onboard computer, Bunnie was fixing up her hair while Antoine 

quietly read a book. Sonic just stared longingly at them. Oh, if they only 

KNEW. But then, he would start to feel like Elias; sitting in the castle 

no adventure-he shook his head. His mom would still let him do all that, 

for she also been on adventure when she was a princess. 

"Hey Sonic?" Rotor called. 

"Yea Rote?" Sonic asked, walking over. 

"Message for you. Headphones only. Apparently whoever wants to talk to 

you wants to keep it private." Rotor informed. 

"No problemo, Rote. I'll take it in the back," Sonic said, heading off 

to the private area of the shuttle. He put on the headphones and mic and 

called back to Rotor. "Patch me through." 

"Sonie, can ya hear me?" Uncle Chuck's voice sounded. 

"Loud and clear, Unc. What's up?" 

"Big problems, Sonie-boy. Max's team has found the mural beneath the 

castle." 

Sonic nearly choked. "Wait a sec! Mom said you have no memory of that!" 

"It was an act to fool Acorn. I've been working with some others in the 

Resistance. Believe me, nothing Acorn can do to make ME forget you 5." 

"That's cool, but what now?" 

"I just came in contact with Lyonal. He's got Ringo and Tai 

investigating now. Sonie, we may be exposed because of this. Are you 

prepared?" 

"As I'll ever be, Unc. I even brought the medallions and lockets with me." 

"That's great, Sonie. Well, I'll be seeing you, once you fellas arrive 

in Mobotropolis." 

"Unc?" 

"Yes, Sonie?" 

"What about Sally? And Elias?" 

Uncle Chuck paused. 

"Don't worry, Sonie, we'll figure that one out soon enough. Chuck out." 

Chapter 3: 

The shuttle touched down 2 hours after sunset, as the passengers 

unloaded. They looked around the place, that was once nothing but metal, 

oil, and smog: pollution left behind by Robotnik. That damage was done, 

but most of it was cleaned up, giving the city a clean futuristic look. 

Sonic looked around and thought things weren't gonna be so bad. Or so he 

thought. 

"Sonic!" cried a familiar voice. Sonic turned and found the princess 

Sally Acorn run into his arms. "I missed you so much!" 

Sonic laughed. "Hey Sal, I missed you too! So what's goin on?" 

"Oh gosh Sonic! So much! Christmas is coming up and daddy let me invite 

you all in for the holidays, it's all gonna be so grand!" Sally gushed. 

"Aww, it's not gonna be one of those fancy balls that ya have to dress 

up real formally is it?" 

"Of course not! It's gonna be a regular all out party! Why you ask?" 

"Because where balls are, aristocrats usually come. And where 

aristocrats go, Bartlebutt is sure to follow." 

"Who?" Sally asked. 

"Sir Bartleby Monclaire. A rich pompous who's a pain in my backside." 

Sonic explained discustedly. 

"I....see. Well, care to head towards the market before heading towards 

the castle? Friday nights like these the shopkeepers keep their stands 

open at night and there's a great party in the town square." Sally told. 

"Party? I'm there!" Sonic said, revving up and running off. 

"Sonic! Wait for us!" Sally called, running off after him, with the 

others following. 

The party had just started whenever Sonic and the others arrived. 

"Wow! Unc's sellin chilidogs!" Sonic pointed out. His uncle Chuck 

hasn't ran the chilidogs stand in a LONG time. He ran up to 'help' out. 

Bunnie and Antoine joined the dancing citizens in the street. Tails 

joined up with the other kids and played games. Rotor sat off near the 

punch bowl that was set up and watched, pretty soon getting into an 

interesting conversation about machines with a fellow mechanic. Sally also 

striked up a conversation with a lady and her daughter. 

Sonic was stuffing his face when he heard a shout from a shopkeeper: 

"THIEF! HE STOLE MY FRUIT!" 

Sonic looked out to see a scrawny figure running his way. He went wide 

eyed when he recognized the figure and chased after it. 

"Hey!" Sonic called running up along the thief. It was a hedgehog boy. 

The boy looked back at him insuprise. "Sonic?!" 

"Manic, hand over the goods and I'll get you some food, alright?" 

Manic just stared. "It is you!" 

"Manic!" 

"Alright!" Manic said, tossing Sonic the sack of fruit. 

"Rondiouz back at Unc's childog stand. He'll hide ya." 

"Check!" 

Sonic veered off to return the fruit. Manic turned around and ran to 

the stand. 

Sonic was on his way back to the stand when Sally approached him. 

"Come on Sonic, party's over. Let's head on over to the castle." Sally 

said. 

"But I-" 

"Come on, Uncle Chuck knows we're leaving." 

Sonic looked back at the stand helplessly as Sally dragged him off. 

Chuck and Manic just waved slowly. 

Chapter 4: 

The figure bowed before the shadow sitting on the throne. 

"I am at your service, my queen." 

The queen, her face hidden in the shadow, stroked her pet chao, an 

evolved purple dragon chao promptly known as Dragonchao. 

"What is your name?" she asked. 

"I am Shayne Ranay. My species is quite complicated, for I was created, 

but I'm here to serve you." 

"Hmm, I've heard of you. You've had quite a history, Miss Ranay. You 

were created by Julian, but yet you were created too well, for you had 

feelings. You rescued my elder son from robotisization, assisted my 

freedom fighters in the war against Robotnik, and even gained the trust of 

Admiral Argus. He recommended you for the position as Captain of my royal 

guard. I've been very impressed with you so far, but you must prove 

yourself one last time." 

Shayne bowed. "I am ready, my queen." 

"Good. You are to take on General Whitney Ranay on a one-on-one chao 

battle." 

Shayne froze. The only reason Shayne took on the last name Ranay 

because she was rescued by her friend and Whitney's daughter, Shay Ranay. 

Then she stopped again. "Chao battle?" 

*This is great!* Shayne thought. *I'm an excellent chao trainer, and 

I'm sure my Pegichao is sure to win!* 

"Then it's settled." The queen nodded as General Ranay appeared. 

"Good luck, Shayne." Whitney said. 

"Thanks, Mrs. R." Shayne said, pulling out her chao device. She fired it 

into the area and a white pegasus-like chao appeared. 

"I'm impressed, Shayne. A Pegichao is hard to raise." Whitney commented, 

and she fired her chao device. A firebird-like chao appeared. 

"Whoa! That's a Phoenichaoia!" Shayne breathed. 

"Ready to go down?" Pegichao spoke to Phoenichaoia. 

"Let's see you try, shrimp-boat!" Phoenichaoia called back. 

"Then let the battle begin." The queen spoke. 

"Pegichao! Horn attack!" Shayne cried. 

Pegichao leaped at Phoenichaoia. 

"Phoenichaoia, evade!" 

Phoenichaoia flew high above just as Pegichao rushed past. 

"Phoenichaoia, fireball attack!" Whitney called. 

Phoenichaoia spit a fireball at Pegichao just as Pegichao flew up too 

out of the way. 

"Pegichao! Time for your special attack! Super Whirlwind Blaster!" 

Shayne called. 

"Right!" Pegichao said and flapped his wings super hard, creating a 

tornado that sucked up Phoenichaoia and smashed him against the wall. 

Phoenichaoia sank to the floor. 

"I....give." 

"So that's it. Shayne is the winner, and now, the Captain of the 

guard." the queen said. 

Both opponents recalled their chao and bowed to the queen. 

"I am honored, your majesty." Shayne said. 

"Captain, as for your first assignment, I wish for you to gather a team 

that can recover my children and bring them back to me." the queen said. 

Shayne bowed again. 

"Your wish is my command." 

Chapter 5: 

Shayne took off down the road that led to Mobotropolis. Seeking high and 

low, she studied the travellers along the way. Do they actually know? Are 

they pretending to know? Can she really trust ANYONE? 

The half fox passed by a red hedgehog that was dressed in a brown 

jacket, tan gloves and boots, and a brown snap brim hat. 

"Hey babe, goin my way?" he called. Shayne snorted and kept walking. A 

green tail whapped down in Shayne's path. She looked up to see a green 

dragon smiling at her. The hedgehog continued and she whirled to face him. 

"No, really! We want to know why a nice girl like you would be doing 

out of the city so late at night like this. You wouldn't happen to be with 

the Resistance now would ya?" he asked. 

"Who wants to know?" Shayne asked, vaulting over the lizard's tail. The 

dragon picked her up and set her down in front of the hedgehog again. 

"Depends on who's asking," the hedgehog continued. Then he whispered, 

"Party's at my house." 

Shayne smirked, knowing this was a code meaning he was a resistance 

member. "And the musicians are down the hall." she comfirmed, meaning that 

she also was a resistance member. 

"Great. My name's Daniel Ranay," the hedgehog said, sticking out his 

hand. Shayne shook it. 

"Shayne Ranay. No relation. Who's the big galoot?" she asked, nodding 

to the dragon. 

"Oh, him?" Daniel he asked, pointing with his thumb. "He's harmless. We 

call him Rocket." 

"Nice to make your acquaintance, um-er, Rocket," Shayne smiled. 

"So who sent you to Mobotropolis?" Daniel asked. 

"Aleena did. I was chosen as her new captain." Shayne said. 

"No kidding huh? Captain? Oooh, don't wanna mess with that." Daniel said. 

"Really. And you?" she asked. 

"Princess Sonia sent me." 

"Ah I see." Shayne nodded. 

"Hi!" 

Shayne whirled around to face another dragon. 

"Whoa! Oh! Don't scare me like that!" Shayne said. The dragon giggled. 

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!" 

"That's QUITE alright. Who are you and who sent you?" Shayne asked. 

"Oh yea! Name's Dulcy. I was sent by Queen Aleena to help ya out, 

Shayne." 

"Dulcy, huh? I thought you were with those Acorn lovin Freedom 

Fighters." Shayne said. 

"I was, but when the Queen found and told me her story, I knew she was 

tellin the truth and had to help out." Dulcy explained. 

"Ah, well shall we fly into Mobotropolis?" Shayne asked. 

"Yea, let's go. We're to rendevouz with my cousin Shay Ranay and Gryph 

Griffin sometime before midnight at the castle." Daniel said, climbing 

onto Rocket's back. 

"That's great! See ya fellas in Mobotropolis!" Shayne said, sitting in 

Dulcy's saddle. Both dragons took off towards the city. 

Chapter 6: 

Sonic and the gang boarded the boat that was to set out across the 

Mobotropolis Bay towards the castle. Sally said that the castle was quite 

a sight to see from the waterside. They could not yet see the castle for 

there was a peninsula of land with trees still blocking their way until 

the can get around it. Rotor and Tails stood near the bow deck of the boat 

simply enjoying the night breeze created from the moving boat. Bunnie and 

Antoine sat inside the comfortable cabin area of the boat and read a book 

together by the small candle flame shaped light. Sonic and Sally were 

seated outside near the stern of the boat watching the scenery go by, hand 

in hand. Sonic slowly put his arm around her shoulder and held her close. 

Sally rested her head on his shoulder and heaved a sigh. Sonic look down 

at her; she seemed disturbed. 

"What's wrong, Sal?" Sonic asked quietly. 

"My father's been acting strange lately. He's been out for long periods 

of time during the night recently. And with Geoffrey running around after 

this so-called "rebellion" against my father is enough to make my head 

spin. Even some of our more trustworthy people are starting to act 

questionable. And just earlier, I had received a disturbing message. It's 

all scrambled, but I was able to decode some of it." 

"What did it say?" Sonic asked. 

"It said 'Triplets born, the throne awaits.' Err, there was also the 

mention of a fate." Sally said. Sonic looked deep in thought. 

"Sonic-?" 

"Huh? Wha-?" Sonic looked up. 

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Sally asked. 

"Huh...nothin important, Sal," Sonic said, kissing her cheek. 

"Well....alright..." Sally said, relaxing a bit. 

The boat had started passing the pennesula of land. Within the 

moonlight, Sonic could make out a figure sitting on the dock. The yellow 

eyes of the large figure became recognizable to Sonic and he waved. 

"Hey Big!" Sonic shouted. The large shadow of the cat looked up at the 

boat and waved back. Sonic looked back at Sally. 

"When was Big here?" he asked. "I thought he lived within the Mystic 

Jungle of the Mysterious Cat Country." 

"He does, Sonic. He just came up for a visit when he heard the best 

trout was gonna be in this area at this time of year." Sally explained, 

then she waved too. "How's it going, Big?" she called. Big gave here the 

"A-OK" sign. He was doin fine. 

"Let's hope he doesn't lose Froggy in Mobotropolis!" Sonic teased. 

Sally merely rolled her eyes. "Sonic..." she started. 

"HEY WOW!!! LOOK!!!!!" Tails called from the front. Sonic, Sally, 

Bunnie and Antoine rushed to the front to see what the commotion was 

about. They stared in awe as they watched a well lit up egg-shaped castle 

come into view. Each palace window was lit up with great light 

illuminating the castle itself a golden glow from below. Indeed is WAS a 

magnificent sight, especially where the castle light reflected off the 

water of the bay. Sonic put his arm around Sally once again. 

"It's way past cool, Sal." Sonic commented. 

About a mile from docking, Sonic's eared perked up at the sound of 

several engines coming towards them. "Hey, what's that?" he asked. 

"What's what?" Sally asked, then also noticed the sound coming towards 

them. "Uh oh," she said, fear rising in her voice. 

"I hate when you say 'uh oh'." Sonic glared. 

About a dozen or so wave runners came swarming from almost nowhere and 

started circling the boat, as it was forced to a stop. A shadow from 

above swooped low and shouted. 

"FOR THE HONOR-" 

"-AND BY THE POWER!" the group chanted, then leaped aboard the boat, 

their runners deactivating. 

"I knew it!" Sally cried, furious. "They're with the rebellion!" 

The ship was seized quickly, with one person held down by two members. 

A shadow leaped down from the hovering shadow above. A pink hedgehog 

wearing a black body suit looked at the restrained group. 

"Well well well. If it isn't the Acorn loving freedom fighters. A 

little late for you kids isn't it? Well, the Resistance shall see that you 

and your precious 'king' falls." she said firmly. 

Sonic glared at the girl. He knew who she was. 

"We have no quarrel with you," Sonic said, his cockiness leaving him 

once again. 

The girl recognized him right away. "You-?!" 

Sonic nodded and made a quiet sign with his lips. She nodded in 

confirmation. 

"Guards, release only the boy. I wish to speak with him," she said. 

The guards released Sonic and the two went inside the cabin. 

"Sonia! What are you doing?!" Sonic asked first thing. 

"TRYING to capture Acorn's daughter and have him surrender the throne," 

Sonia hissed back. 

"Well it's not gonna be able to work this way! Sally's my friend, and I 

just want things to work out peacefully!" Sonic argued. 

"And how, pray tell, do you suppose we do that?" Sonia asked. 

Sonic was silent. 

"Hmph, that's what I thought." Sonia snorted. 

"Well, I do have an idea...." Sonic said thoughtfully. 

"And that is...?" Sonia inquired. 

"Meet me at the palace tonight. Uncle Chuck and Manic should be there 

when we arrive at the castle. We'll get together and think of something 

then." Sonic explained. 

"Fine." Sonia agreed. 

"Now PLEASE leave us in peace!" Sonic's shout could be heard to the 

others as the two hedgehogs came from the cabin. 

"FINE!" Sonia said haugily. "But we WILL be back! Guards! Fall back!" 

The troops released the others and leaped back on their wave runners. 

The shadow that hovered above swooped down and Sonia got on and flew off. 

Sonic brushed his hands in triumph. 

"Sonic, what'd you say to her?" Sally asked. 

"I'll explain it later, Sal," Sonic said. Then he pointed. "Let's just 

get to land first." 

Chapter 7: 

The inside of the castle was just as impressive as the outside was. 

Walking inside, Sonic and the gang first ran across Prince Elias, who 

looked like he was busy working on a mainframe. 

"Yo! Elias! How's it goin?" Sonic called. Elias looked up from the 

machine. 

"Hmm? Oh! Hi Sonic, Sally. I was just looking up some family history on 

the mainframe." 

"Yea, I was doin the same on the shuttle's computer earlier," Rotor said. 

"And...?" Elias asked. 

Rotor shook his head. "Nothin much there either. All the computers seem 

to be fine." 

"What's going on?" Sally asked the two. 

"Father asked us earlier in the week to check up on all the computers 

and make sure the family history was up-to-date." Elias said. "Father 

insists that all records of my existence is back in all the computers." 

"Ah, I see." Sally replied. 

"Ah, Sally! I've see you have returned." 

Sally whirled around to face her father. 

"Daddy!" Sally cried, running up and hugging him. 

"How about if you show our guests to their rooms, then we can all 

settle down for dinner?" King Acorn suggested. 

A guard rushed up to Acorn and whispered to his ear. Max looked at him, 

disgusted. "Oh really? Well, I better go see to this mess." And with that, 

Acorn and the guard took off. Sally looked puzzled at first then started 

off to show her friends to their rooms. 

Sonic had just settled into his room whenever his comm beeped. 

"Go ahead, Unc." Sonic answered into it. 

"Big problems, Sonie. Manic was captured by Max's guards. Sonia tried 

to rescue him when I called her, but she only got captured herself." 

"Well how am I to rescue them both without Max seeing my face?" Sonic 

asked. 

"Leave that to me, Sonie. The calvary just arrived." 

Chapter 8: 

Manic stood shackled to a vaguely familiar pad. Sonia was held by a 

guard nearby when Max walked in. He looked down on Manic with a sneer. 

"Look sis! Oh Kingy Wingy got new threads!" Manic teased. 

"Tres' amusing, Prince Manic, but the revolution is over, and I have 

come out as the victor." Max growled. 

"You don't have all of us yet!" Manic spat. 

"Maybe not, but my team has discovered the mural which will lead us to 

the Palace of Freedom AND your mother!" Max laughed. 

"The others will stop you!" Sonia yelled. 

"OH, you mean your pitiful Resistance? Hah! Once you and the Queen fall, 

they will too, then I will come out as ruler of this world!" 

"And who's to stop us from escaping and warning the Resistance?" Manic 

growled. 

"Ah, that's where my little toy comes in. Tell me: Do you recognize 

where we are?" Max asked. 

Manic looked around the room. The pad was familiar, and he noticed 

controls and computers all around. He looked above. The shine of the 

diamond glass from the huge tube sitting above brought back awful memories 

of the past when Robotnik was still in charge. 

"MAX! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!" Manic screamed. 

"Oh! I see you do remember! Well, the Robotisizer Room serves me well 

for those like you who DEFY my law. Say goodbye, Prince Manic!" Max hissed 

and activated the machine. The pad hummed lowly as the glass tube came 

down slowly over Manic. Manic tried to struggle against the shackles, the 

restraints keeping him immobile. As the pad glowed a dull yellow green, 

Sonia watched in horror as Manic's lifesigns were scanned and stored into 

the computer. The a yellow light came from above, and Manic screeched an 

ear-piercing scream as the shackles around his wrists and ankles were 

broken. Sonia, who couldn't bare to watch anymore, turned her head away 

and waited for it to end. 

The console in front of Max suddenly exploded and sparked. 

"WHAT IN THE-?!" Max screamed. Smoke from the sparks filled up the 

glass tube, preventing anyone from seeing Manic's present condition. The 

screaming stopped as the Robotisizer shut off prematurely. A dull thud was 

heard, indicating Manic had slumped into unconsciousness from the extreme 

pain. 

Suddenly a laser shot from somewhere above, freeing Sonia from her 

restraints. 

Max, still looking at the exploding console, shouted, "GUARDS! Get me 

outta here! This room's gonna go up in a minute!" Max and his guards ran 

out, shutting the door behind them to contain the explosion and the 

prisoners. 

Sonia, still dazed, looked around to see where that laser shot came 

from. She looked up to find a cloaked figure standing upside-down on the 

ceiling. He touched a button on his sneakers and leaped down onto the 

floor. 

"Who-?" Sonia started. The figure pulled back his cloak. 

"Hurry up and get that door open and I'll get Manic," Sonic started. 

"Uncle Chuck uploaded data into the Robotisizer to explode in 30 seconds!" 

Chapter 9: 

"Sally." 

No answer. 

"SALLY." The computer's voice raised higher. Sally, who was was 

sleeping with her head on the desk next to her computer Nicole, woke up. 

"Hmm? Whazzat?" she mumbled. 

"Ancient scripture decoded, Sally." Nicole informed. 

"Scripture? Of what?" Sally asked, confused. 

"File "prophecy.spt", Sally." 

"A file? Nicole, when was file created?" 

"File downloaded from unknown host and created unknown. Modified 

December 17th, 3236 21:19." 

"Display file, Nicole." Nicole spoke out most of which. 

"It is said that one day, the true Queen of Mobius and her 3 children 

will return, to form the Council of Four, and restore the soul of the one 

who has usurped the throne from the queen, for he was possessed by evil. 

'A life for a life, the 4 will return, and the one will be restored, for 

this is the Prophecy of the Ancients.'" 

"'Prophecy of the Ancients'??? Nicole, what do you mean? My mother is 

gonna come back or something?" 

"Negative, Sally. All information regarding 'Prophecy of the Ancients' 

is placed under a level 7 security block." 

"Level 7?! What in the world-" 

A shout from the hall interrupted the two. Sally closed Nicole and 

looked outside. A fox and two hedgehogs she did not recognize ran down the 

hall. She turned her head in the other direction, where 3 guards were tied 

and gagged. 

"Hurry up Sonic!" Sonia cried, kicking down the down. "20 seconds!" 

"Ugh! I'm trying!" Sonic cried, ramming against the glass. "The tube's 

stuck!" 

Sonic finally went into a super spin, burst in through the glass, 

grabbing Manic's left arm, flying by Sonia and grabbing her arm, and ran 

out of the room and building before it exploded in a huge fireball. 

"Sally, I am detecting energy behind this door," Nicole informed. 

Sally, was stalking in the palace, making sure that whoever was taking 

over the place wouldn't catch her. 

Sally decided to check it out and creeped down the stairs. 

The first thing she saw was NOT a room, but a huge CAVERN! Seeing no 

one around, she grabbed a nearby torch and walked in, and studied the 

wall. A tile mural was created on the wall. It looked like a map of the 

land of Mobotropolis, but where Castle Acorn stood was a Crystal Castle. 

On the North-Eastern section of the tile map was a picture of a ghostly 

demon. It made little sense to Sally. The a picture on the far right of 

the wall grabbed Sally's attention. It was a piture of four hedgehogs, all 

wearing royal clothing. A picture of a crest stood in the background. 

Studying the picture carefully, she slowly put the puzzel together. Every 

minute, her eyes grew wider, until she suddenly sank into unconciousness. 

Chapter 10: 

It wasn't until Max reached his throne room did he realize that has 

palace was being invaded. Shayne had did some pretty heavy damage to the 

room. The place was dripping in splatted tomato juice and rotting 

vegitables. He quickly was surrounded by Resistance members, as Freedom 

Fighters were thrown into the room, captive. A fox mix with red har 

stepped forward. 

"I am Captian Shayne Ranay of Queen Aleena's personal guard. 

Maxamillion Acorn, you are under arrest for high treson against the Throne 

of the Hedgehogs!" 

A snowball smacked Sally in the face. She woke up to find herself in 

the middle of a snowy courtyard, with a huge beautiful Crystal castle in 

the background. 2 little hedghogs were playing in the snow. The blue 

hedgehog waved to Sally. 

"Hey Sally! Come play with us!" Little Sonic called. Sally giggled and 

ran up to the trio. 

"Hey! What's going on?" she asked in her child-like voice. Sonic got 

quiet all the sudden. 

"Manic had an ax-e-dent," Sonic said quietly. 

"Uh oh! What happened?" Sally asked. 

"He fell down the stairs in the castle," Sonia said. "He said his arm 

and legs hurt real bad." 

Sonic huffed. "I wish I wasn't so little. I coulda opened the door and 

get him fast before he ever fell down outside my room!" 

"Hey Sonic?" Sally asked. 

"Yea Sal?" 

"Didja throw that snowball at me?" 

Sonic snickered and smushed one in her face, then ran off in a blur 

around the courtyard. 

"Sonic Hedgehog, you are SO in trouble!" Sally teased, imitating Sonia 

and chasing after Sonic. 

"Hey! That's MY line!" Sonia cried and chased after Sally. This went on 

for a few minutes until a familiar voice called out. 

"Hey guys!" Manic called. Everyone looked up and looked at the pitiful 

but cheery Manic. His right arm and both legs were encased in metal: 

appartently Doctor Quack found Manic's limbs damage beyond healing. 

Artifical limbs were a medical breakthrough these days. Sally knew this 

because her friend Bunnie had a similar accident some time ago, only her 

left arm was replaced. 

"Manic, does it hurt?" Sonic asked, a little fear sounding in his voice. 

"Just a little, but not really!" Manic smiled. "Hey! Let's build a 

snowhog!" 

The children spent a few minutes to build a perfect snowhog. Sonia 

added buttons she had in her pocket, Sally put her scarf around the 

snowhog's neck. Sonic gave the snowhog a happy face on the snowhog, and 

Manic used his crown to give the snowhog a hat. Sonia giggled. "He looks 

like a prince now!" 

"Or a king!" Sonic said excitedly. 

"You guys are lucky." Sally said quietly. "I wish I was a princess." 

"Don't worry Sally!" Sonic said. "When I'm king, you can be a QUEEN!" 

"Ooooh! Little brother likes Sally!" Sonia teased. 

Sonic blushed and threw a snowball at Sonia. "Quit that! Yer 

embarrasing me!" 

Then everything faded to black. 

Sally woke up back in the cave. She knew the truth now. And it was time 

to make things right. 

Chapter 11: 

"Come on y'all! Let's teach these here ruffians a lesson!" Bunnie said, 

getting into a fighting stance. 

"Stand down!" a voice cried. 3 cloaked figures ran up and the 

Resistance let them through. 

"The fighting has to stop!" one said. It, he, turned to Max. "We know 

now that you are a demon possessing Maxamillion Acorn, and we're gonna 

stop you!" 

Bunnie huffed. "The tha most silliest thang ah evah heard! Demon?" 

"Bunnie! Guys!" Sally cried, running into the room. "He's telling the 

truth, LISTEN to them!" 

"Sally! Have you gone MAD? This is the Resistance! Are you siding with 

the enemy?!" Max cried. 

"I'm helping my friends, especially since YOU LIED TO ME, demon!" Sally 

spat. "I was never a princess as you say! Elias was never a prince!" 

Everyone stared at Sally. She's not a princess? 

"And least of all, YOU'RE NOT THE KING!" Sally cried. 

"Sally-" Max started, but the leader cloaked figure spoke to everyone. 

"Your 'king' tried to do the VERY same thing to my brother that we had 

fought against so many months ago-" 

Manic took off his hood, revealing his form to all. Everyone gasped and 

looked at him fearly. Manic's legs and right arm were robotisized. Most of 

all shocked was Bunnie. 

"MANIC!" Shayne cried. Manic turned to Shayne and gasped. "Shayne?!" 

Shayne ran to Manic and gave him a big hug. "Manic, what HAPPENED to 

you?!" 

Manic glared in Max's direction. "HE did this to me." 

Max watched all eyes turn upon him. 

"It's a lie!" he said. "All a lie!" 

"Wanna bet?" The leader asked, pulling out medallians and tossing them 

to Manic and the other figure. 

Antione freaked out first. "Zee royal medallians! Zey are ROYALTY!" 

Sally nooded. "That's right, Antoine. I'm not the princess, SHE is!" 

Sally pointed to the second figure, who took off her cloak, revealing Sonia. 

"Say! Yer that girl who attacked us on the boat earlier!" Bunnie noted. 

"Wait a minute, I thought there were twins here. What's with the third 

child?" Max demanded. 

"Oh, THAT's a technicality I can explain," The leader spoke. "For you 

see, they're not twins..." 

The leader took his cloak off, and everyone gasped in suprise. The last 

person they EVER expected to see was standing there. 

"WE'RE *triplets*." Sonic spoke in a loud, clear voice. 

Chapter 12: 

"SONIC! You miserable street rat!" Max growled. 

"That's PRINCE Sonic to you, Max!" Sonic yelled. "And we're gonna stop 

you once and for all!" 

"Hah! Not when I'm in my TRUE form!" Max growled. Then, an awful thing 

happened. Max suddenly dropped into unconciousness as a huge black demonic 

form rose from his body. 

"Sally! Get your father and these guys OUTTA here!!!" Sonic cried. 

The palace was quickly evacuating as the demon set the room afire. 

Manic and Shayne were lagging behind, making sure everyone was getting 

out. Shayne tripped over a cable and fell. 

"Shayne!" Manic cried, running back to her and picking her up. "I 

gotcha!" 

It was only Sonic and the demon now, as fire quickly surrounded him. 

Sonic was forced up the stairs, trying to fend off the demon long enough 

to figure out what to do. 

"What's the matter, Sonic? Run outta JUICE?" the demon taunted. 

"This isn't over yet," Sonic said, gasping for air as the smoke and 

heat of the fire stole pecious oxygen from his breath every second. 

"Face facts, rodent. Evil has won. And you have lost." The demon spat, 

and his face shifted into a form Sonic prayed he'd NEVER see again. 

"Goodbye, Prince Sonic!" The Robotnik shaped face said. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed, and he felt himself being lifted by 

the throat into the air. 

The demon started lifting him high above the castle, choking him and 

robbing him of his life. 

Sonic vaguely remember his destiny, who he really was, and why he was 

here. Hot tears streamed down his face as his medallian started glowing 

white. 

"You will NOT win this, monster," Sonic gasped. "For the honor of love, 

by the power above, I HAVE THE POWER TO DEFEAT YOU!!!!" 

The medallian dispersed the energy. 

Sally and the others watched as a great white energy bursted over the 

castle. Little sparkles dropped down over the castle and then a rumbling 

trembled the entire ground. 

The metal that once was the sides of the castle fell away into rubble, 

as if shedding. Beneath this metal, a bright Crytal Castle shone against 

the night sky. 

"Sonic DID it!!!!" Sally cried. All cheered loudly. Max stirred and 

awoke. 

"Goodness, what a headache I have," Max moaned. 

"Daddy? Do you...remember anything?" Sally questioned. 

"Anything...and everything," Max said quietly. Sally just hugged him. 

"Come on you guys, we're heading to the castle to find Sonic!" Manic 

called, then took off head on his strong legs. He and Sally were the first 

to arrive at the castle. Everything was beautiful, now that it was 

restored. The palace shown with a soft glow. All was quiet as Manic and 

Sally walked around the palace, trying to find Sonic. Sally was walking up 

the stairs when she stopped short. "MANIC!!!!" 

Manic heard Sally call and ran to see what she suddenly freaked out 

about, then he, too, saw it. Sonic was lying slumped on the stairs, 

glowing softly. And he was dying. 

Chapter 13: 

"Sonic!" Sally cried, holding his fallen form. "Oh Sonic SPEAK to me!" 

Sonic just layed in her arms. He could vaguely hear her, but he was to 

weak to even speak or open his eyes. He let out a sad moan. He was in 

major pain. 

"Sonic..." Manic spoke, his eyes watering up. "Hold on just a bit 

longer. Shayne said Mom was coming here soon. 

Sonic let out another soft moan. He was slipping away. 

"Manic! Where are you?!" Sonia's voice called. 

"Up here, sis!" Manic called. 

Sonia arrived on the scene, with non other than Queen Aleena following. 

Sally looked at them through tear streaked eyes. "He's dying. You have 

to save him..." 

"I...I don't think we can..." Aleena's voice trailed off. 

"YOU HAVE TO!" Sally shrieked furiously. "You have the power!!!!" 

Manic looked at Aleena, pain stricken. "She's right, we DO have the 

power!" 

Aleena nodded slowly. "Yes....I think you're right....quickly! Everyone 

hold hands!" 

Aleena, Manic, Sonia, and Uncle Chuck, who had just joined up with 

them, joined their hands around Sally and Sonic. 

The circle concentrated their love and power onto Sonic as the circle 

glowed a white light. A single tear fell from Sally onto Sonic's cheek. As 

the tear slipped down his cheek, he stopped glowing as did everyone else. 

His eyes slowly opened. "Sssssally?" 

"SONIC! You're ALIVE!!!!" Sally cried, holding him tightly. Everyone in 

the room cheered even more loudly as they gathered around him. 

All of the kingdom cheered that day. The spell that was casted 13 years 

ago had faded from everyone's minds, and Queen Aleena was back on the 

throne. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were by her side, as the crowned princes 

and princess of the New Crystal Kingdom, their city known as New 

Mobotropolis City. The whole city was in celebration, holding a party in 

the Hedgehog's honor. 

Nicole suddenly beeped. "Sally, requested information now available. 

Level 7 security block removed." 

"Wha-who removed it?!" Sally asked, confused. Sonic came up from behind 

her and kissed her cheek. "I did, Sally. Nicole needed my DNA reconization 

to activate it." 

Sally smirked. "Why Prince Sonic, I didn't know you could do such a 

thing!" 

Sonic looked upon the people celibrating. 3 hours ago, they were Max 

Acorn's subjects. Now they were his mother's subjects, soon to be HIS 

subjects. He turned to Sally and kissed her hand. 

"Would my lady have this honor of dancing with me?" he asked. 

"Certainly, your highness," Sally smiled. Sonic was becoming more of a 

gentleman every minute, and still treated her as a princess. 

Manic watched the two start dancing and he sighed happily. EVERYTHING 

was right again. And he was glad for that. 

Shayne stood near his side. "Look at them, they're so happy to be 

together..." she sighed. 

Manic gulped slowly. He been meaning to ask Shayne something. 

"S-shayne?" he stuttered. 

"Hmm? Yes Manic?" she asked. 

"Uncle Chuck said he needed to look at my new systems later, but until 

then....w-would you take a walk with me?" he asked. 

She smiled a warm smile. "Of couse Manic, of couse." 

Queen Aleena sighed happily. The nightmare, as it were, was finally over. 

THE END 


End file.
